True Love
by celesres
Summary: Will Terra get ever get the man of her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Terra perched quietly behind a tree, watching the scene in front of her breathlessly. The tall, blond, muscular man gracefully manuevered his arms and legs in a series of punches and kicks. Terra's mouth gaped as she watched sweat run down his chiseled abs. The man was none other than Sabin Figaro getting in his daily excercise.

It was five years after Kefka's defeat, and Terra felt that she deserved to have a man in her life. After spending so much time fighting together, Terra realized she had feelings for Sabin.

" I like him but what if he does'nt feel the same way about me?" Terra had questioned Celes, who was married to Locke.

" You never know, but dont rush it, just take it slow."

Terra sighed. Sure she'd learned to love her kids, but hell, she desired something more. She was 24 damn it. Her time was NOW!

As the Martial Artist stretched his limbs, Terra's mind raced. Sabin was one of the few men she'd grown close too. And Edgar of course, but he was waaay to flirtatious. Locke was out of the question. She had to admit though, Edgar was smoking hot, but his younger twin was drop dead sexy.

Her tongue lolled as her crush flexed his sweaty biceps. "Daaamn he's ripped." She thought. "If only he was mine..."

Terra trudged back to her bedroom and fell asleep.

three hours later, a knocked sounded on the door.

"Terra you in there?" No answer.

"Terra don't tell me you're still asleep."

The door pushed open and Celes charged in. She grabbed the sheets and tore them off.

"Celes, what the fuck!" Terra shouted, laying limp on the floor.

"You've been sleeping long enough, now GET UP!" The ex-general towered over Terra, hands on her hips.

"Ugh, this is not the army. Save your commander crap for battle." Terra wearily pulled herself up, and made the bed.

" Hey, dont talk to me like that. Your breakfast is getting cold, and I'm just doing you a favor." Celes retorted.

"Whatever. Next time don't barge in, thank you very much." Terra threw on a black sweater and sweatpants, quickly brushed her teeth, and pulled her hair back.

"Are you ready now?" Celes asked, waiting on the bed. "Yes."

The two headed for the dining room, where everyone else was The returners had randomly decided to meet up and hangout together, and best place for that was Figaro Castle.

Celes pushed the door open, and Terra froze stock still. The room was decently sized with three tables at the far end, and a couch.

Setzer and Edgar sat at one table playing cards. Locke and Sabin lounged in the couch.  
But the Prince was what caught Terra's eye. He sported a v-neck, long-sleeve shirt, revealing his muscular chest. His arms were crossed, and he appeared to be deep in conversation.

Celes handed her a foam plate steaming with mashed potatoes, eggs, and a sliced orange.

Terra followed her over to the couch, and timidly seated herself next to Sabin.  
"Hey, there you are. Trying to skip out on us huh?" Locke joked Terra grinned and replied, "Shut up thief, I was sleeping."

"Treasure hunter Terra, don't confuse the two."

" I you've got something right there under your eye." Sabin teased, pointing his finger.  
Terra pushed his hand away, and rubbed at her eyes.

" You two are not funny!" She said. The two men burst into laughter, causing Terra to blush.  
"Ok I'm sorry, I'll stop. But really though, you good?" Sabin said, his hand on her shoulder.  
" yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him. This was like dream come true! Sabin was showing concern for her!

He smiled back, ruffling her hair. Edgar stood up from his place and announced, " I think you two have some business to finish." He glared at his twin and Locke.

" Brother, what the fuck are you talking about?"  
"I think he means the broken glasses of vodka we drank." Locke clarified.  
" Oh, right, we will get right on that." Sabin said, following Locke into the kitchen.  
Terra groaned internally as she watched them leave. Somehow she would get Sabin to like her.


	2. Chapter 2

Terra admired her herself in the bathroom mirror, as she adjusted her bathing suit. It was a very sunny afternoon, and the returners had decided to spend it at the beach. A mischevious grin spread across her as she imagined the reactions she'd get from her appearance.

"Hey, you ready yet?" Relm called, sounding impatient.  
The fifteen-year-old girl stormed into the bathroom, but stopped with jaw dropped.

"Well, what do you think?" Terra asked, looking in her direction.

"Uh, wow- you look- damn!"

"Do you always have to be so foul-mouthed?"

Terra smiled, grabbed her towel, and pushed Relm through the door.

"Just don't go around Edgar, 'cause he'll try to get his hands on you."

"He's already tried that, and failed. Plus, I don't like him any more than a friend."

Relm had to laugh at that, since she herself had been a victim of Edgar's pervertedness.  
As they neared the sandy shore, Terra spotted the rest of her friends by a concrete wall.

All eyes turned to stare at her, as if she were some strange creature.

Of course Edgar was the first to speak.

" Milady, you look so stunning that you cause a man's heart to melt."

Terra turned away from his gaze in sheer embarrassment.

" Alright, leave her alone already!" Celes interjected, pushing the king away.

" Thank you Celes." Terra answered, smiling at the ex-general.

Edgar frowned, apparently unhappy that Terra had ignored his compliment.

" So it's like that now huh, you're just gonna leave me hanging? I thought you loved me."

Terra turned her face back to him in shock.  
" WHAT!?"

Sabin finally had to step in and shut his older brother up.  
" Edgar, it's time to let it go."

He then turned to Terra and flashed her a warm smile.

"Sorry about that Terra, he's just being dramatic."

Sweat poured down her face, as she mustered all her courage to look her crush in the eye.

" Uh, heh, thanks I guess." Terra stammered.

" Don't mention it." He winked at her, causing her to blush slightly.

Damn he really knew how to flatter a girl, not to mention his facial expression when she first came.

Everyone formed their own little group, and dived into the crystal, blue water.

Locke and Celes were kissing each other under a tree.

Relm was unsuccessfully trying to get her grandpa to go in the water.

" Move it old man, or I'll leave you standing here." She yelled.

" Go child, I'm far too old for this." Strago sighed.

Setzer, Sabin, and Edgar were arguing about who could swim better. Mostly Edgar was the one ranting, still angry that his twin had spoiled his moment with Terra.

The younger twin turned to see the girl off alone wading in the water.

Terra went in further, then dived under.

Sabin watched as she resurfaced and ran her fingers through her wet hair.

" She's more gorgeous than I ever realized." He thought.

Water beads dripped down her hips and thighs.

" Sabin!"

The martial artist spun around. " Huh, what?"

Edgar eyed him suspiciously, and turned to where his brother was looking.

" Sabin, don't tell me -"

" Shut up brother, 'cause you're attracted to, except you're all perverted about it."

" I am not." Edgar protested.  
"Whatever."

Evenually the sky began to darken, and the returners gathered to leave.

Terra dried off her skin and slipped into her jeans. She pulled her into a ponytail, and her hurried to join the others.

Since Edgar lived all the way in the desert, they all traveled in his private jet.

Terra sat down next to Sabin, and tried to hide a smile.  
Edgar and Setzer were at the front of the aircraft, the latter piloting.

Sabin eventually turned and realized Terra was beside him.

" Hey," he nudged her with his arm. " Did you have fun?"

" Yeah, it was good. I noticed you and your brother arguing."

Sabin shook his head and replied, " Edgar just feels he always has to prove something."

Terra laughed at his response, then suddenly grew serious.

" We really should hang out together like this more."

" I definitely agree, that's why we're here now."


	3. Chapter 3

The cool evening breeze whipped Terra's hair as she stood atop a balcony sipping wine. At this point, she couldn't describe this feeling she was having, whether it was infatuation, obsession, or love. All she knew was that she wanted that one man- the one that made her heart light up every time she was around him. But how?

All the guys were hanging out in the dining room, deep in a game of poker. Setzer was in the lead five games in a row, and made quite a show of his victory.

" You bastards mind as well give up, cause I'm too good for you." He taunted, downing a shot of brandy.

" You never shut up do you? That arrogance always comes back to bite you in the ass." Sabin retorted.

Setzer leaned back in his chair, his pride insulted. He hesitated before replying.

" At least I'm not a dumbass."

Sabin cocked an eyebrow.

" Your face contradicts that statement."

" Really bro? Did you have to take it there?" Edgar scolded.

" Save it brother, cause you know what I said is true."

" Can we just have a good time without fighting? No need to start bitching about shit." Locke spoke up, trying to get the others to cool off.

With that they resumed their game in silence, however Setzer ended up winning again.

" Alright I'm done now. This game was completely pointless." Sabin said, rising from his seat.

"Where you going man, why are you leaving already?" Locke asked

" Because I feel like it, I don't play poker, its just not my cup of tea." Sabin shrugged.

" Hold up a second, sit down man, let's talk." Edgar smiled mischeviously.

Sabin raised an eyebrow in suspicion. " Okay... what about?"

Edgar's smile widened. He and Locke glanced jokingly at each other.

" So, um, I just have a question for you." The king drawled.

Sabin's face grew impatient. " Edgar get to the point."

" I will just calm down. So we noticed that you were checking out Terra, and was wondering if you had feelings for her."

Sabin smiled knowingly, running a hand through his hair.

" Wow, so this is what it's about. Why do you care if I was looking at her?"

" C'mon Sabin, admit it. You like her don't you?" Locke pushed.

The thief was right. It wasn't long ago that Sabin realized he liked the half-esper.

After all, he had the slighest hint that she felt the same way. But the best thing about it was that she didn't flirt the way most girls did. Instead she blushed and smiled, trying to hide her true feelings.

Sabin stared at the floor genuinly embarrassed.

" Yeah, something like that."

" Aaawwww, my little brother has a crush" Edgar teased.  
" C'mon guys, stop making it a big deal." Sabin stood to leave, but Edgar stopped him.

" Wait, seriously though, tell her how you feel or she'll never know."

Sabin grinned at his brother, " This is the last time I reveal my secrets to you dick bags."

Terra laughed uncontrollably, nearly choking on her food.  
She and Celes were in the library passing the time talking together.

" So are you two gonna have kids maybe?" Terra asked, munching on a bag of chips.

" Oh of course. Just a little later on though, we want to savour our free time first."

" Well, if you ever want to know what to know what it's like, then just come to Mobliz." Terra joked.

" Heh, I most definitely will take that offer." Celes answered, laughing.

Terra sat crossed-legged on a table, while Celes lounged in a cushioned seat. Just then the door opened, causing both girls to turn their heads.

" Sorry for interrupting if I did." Sabin said, joining Terra on the table. The two shared a smile.

Celes, catching on, excused herself and left. Terra blushed, finding her voice.  
"Is everything okay?"  
" Of course, but I have something to tell you."  
She looked eagerly into his deep blue eyes.  
" Terra, I, I love you." The half-esper gasped, throwing her arms around his neck. " I love you too." She whispered.


End file.
